A Rogue Adventure
by DiamondfishyofAnime
Summary: What if Boruto never forgave his dad and left to find new adventures? What if Sarada gives up her dream due to some unfortunate accidents? Discover crazy plot and action in this BoruSara fanfic! Review, Like, and Favorite! Picture isn't mine, Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**

 **HI guys, made a new fanfic for my "rouge Boruto" fantasies.**

 **Got some inspiration from this Fic I read about**

 **Boruto escaping to the land of the Eddy, and him being a thief.**

 **Whoever that was, THAT STORY WAS AMAZING 3**

 **Thanks, and enjoy! Diamondfishy**

He doesn't understand. How can he do this? His hand brushes my hair as he reaches for the Konoha headband. My father's eyes are full of disappointment and sadness. He is putting the village before his own family! What a monster!

My gaze is stuck on him as he utters the words I forever dread.

"Boruto Uzumaki, I hereby strip you of your honor as a Konoha shinobi."

He leans in close as he finishes the sentence, murmuring "We'll talk later."

By now, my cerulean eyes are brimming with tears. I scream how unfair this is in my head, how outrageous! A stream of harsh words enter my mouth, but never leave. This is it. My feet pound the ground as I turn towards the house and sprint. Sprint far, far away until I can leave the shame behind.

Boruto ran fast. Soon his humble home came into view, and he slowed to get inside. Pictures of Himawari and him filled the walls, glaring at him accusingly. He should have known even the freaking PICTURES on the WALLS were against him. What would his mom think? She didn't matter, because she took Naruto's side. Hopefully, Himawari wouldn't become sad. He would leave her a present.

Gathering the last of his supplies, he streaked towards his dad's room. There he found a box of cash, approximately 45,000 yen. It would sustain him for a while. Sitting down on his fluffy bed, Boruto unconsciously grabbed Hachiko, his silly teddy bear.

Letting a smile grace his face, he tucked away the precious plush and left a vase on the countertop in the kitchen. Boruto filled it with sunflowers and left a small note that told her how much he loved her. Grinning, he opened the oak door, happy to finally leave his dad behind him.

Sarada covered her mouth with her hand, trembling. Boruto CHEATED?! How could he? Sarada had put all her faith in him and yet, he failed her. Boruto was such a….a BRAT! She should have known. His unnatural mastery of the elements, how his chakra didn't seem to decrease, how he never had any other feeling then confidence. Sarada knew that this was what he deserved, but why couldn't she accept the fact that he was practically gone?

Shouldering his heavy leather pack, he snuck past the (very distracted) guards and burst into woods. Birds chirped and chipmunks chittered as Boruto slipped his way towards the land of lightning, where there were rumors of a fruit that could grant you… eh, something awesome. Whatever, it gave him something to do.

Sarada sighed. It had been 3 days since Boruto left, and Ninja were out everywhere looking for him. He couldn't hide for long. Meanwhile, she had gotten amazing at healing. It was the worst. Why, you ask? Okaa-san kept pestering her! If only she could focus more on getting mangekyou sharingan, but she never wanted to kill someone close to her. Activating her blood-red eyes, she lazily struck the training dummies Konahamaru-Sensei set out for her to train with. This was all she had been doing lately, because Sensei was busy finding Boruto. That Baka. "Mistuki! Get your ass over here!" Now that guy was just sitting around all the time. He was trying to find his origins, or create a new formula for the Ninja Research team. He wouldn't bother with her either! It was such a PAIN! The best thing that had happened is the past 3 days is the ramen Hokage-San treated her to, because everyone needed some consoling.

Holding up her fist, she emitted a glowing green aura as she got ready to punch the manikins. Sarada cried out as she released her chakra-filled punch. The dummy got blasted into smithereens. Collapsing next to Mitsuki, who still hadn't budged, she cupped her face in her hands. "Mitsuki, Please? Train with me?" When he didn't move, still pouring vials of liquid into jugs, Sarada huffed and wiped the sweat from her forehead. She surveyed the huge training clearing. Kicking her feet through the dry dirt, Sarada paced restlessly. The days were so boring. Looking towards her engrossed companion, Sarada stomped her foot.

"That's it! I'm going home! There is no point in this." Mitsuki simply nodded and Sarada raged like a lion. She furiously took the dirt path down to her house, upset at how everyone was acting lately. How could the disappearance of a blonde dofus who had the nerve to cheat in the Chunin exams, just to impress his dad with his 'notice me' attitude.

Sarada's head started to throb and her stomach was retaliating against the sandwich she had earlier. "Okaa-san! I'm not feeling good." Stepping through the door, Sarada stumbled onto the floor. "Oww…" Whimpering, the injured girl held her stomach, which was cramping. "Mama!" Sarada desperately called, hoping for help. Instead of her mother, two gleaming eyes appeared at the foot of the stairs. Activating her sharingan, Sarada stood up queasily and tried to fend them off.

They easily dodged her slurred attacks, and after a few minutes of bravely holding her own, Sarada crumpled to the floor. All the feeling in her muscles were gone, and it seemed that she was going to be killed by her stomach. The man and woman snickered, recalling the moment they drugged her water in the morning. A dark-haired, well-built man hoisted Sarada onto his back, and the other blonde haired, model-looking women covered the tracks with an excellent concealing Jutsu. "Oy, Aderu, do a good job." The man sternly told her. "Hai-hai, Riam-Kun!" The woman giggled, her dark blue tank top blowing in the wind. Sarada was blinking her eyes furiously, because she saw 3 or four of the same person. Hazily, she thought _what is going on here?_ And slipped out of consciousness.

 **Well? Did you like it? Review please, I really appreciate it. Thanks, and anything from ideas to criticism is welcome! You guys are the best! I want to make this multi-chapter, but I don't know…**

 **XOX,**

 **Diamondfishy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note**

 **Took FOREVER! Had like, 3 drafts. Whatever!**

 **Hereyago. Enjoy!**

 **Thanks,**

 **Diamondfishy**

Sarada thumped along on something, hearing the sound of feet pounding on wood. Blinking hazily, Sarada blearily looked around. She was moving in a blur, seeing trees and the dry, forest ground below flashing by. _Where am I?_ Sarada squinted to make out specific details, noting her captor had dark, shining hair. Wait… her captor?! Sarada gasped, trying to roll out of the arms of the (most likely) assassin. He smirked, then flipped her onto her back. Sarada yelped and she felt like her back was going to break. After she had done a good bit of squealing and protesting in pain, the man flipped her back to her original position. Sarada gritted her teeth, then tried to wriggle out of his grasp. To her surprise, none of her limbs would respond.

Her gaze snapped towards a spot to her left, and though she had to crane her neck, Sarada was able to view a blonde woman, with deep blue makeup on. She tsked and held up a small butterfly needle, filled half full with a purple substance. It slowly dripped to one side as the lady flipped it upside down, waiting patiently until a drop of mucky goo came out. It fell onto the ground far below, splattering against the course soil.

Straining to unlock her jaw, she writhed silently, cursing the lady. Sarada knew there was a problem because nausea had gripped her with its iron fists. "What are you going to do with me?" Sarada croaked, leaving her muscles sore. The woman grinned, showing off her pearly teeth.

"Why, nothing much. Our master has been yearning for young, skilled ninja to work. He will make a fortune of you, I must say. As to shut you up for a while, we are heading to the land of Lighting, so make yourself at home." Sarada made a groaning sound, and the woman rolled her eyes. "If you must know, I am Aderu, and this is Riam." She gestured towards the man carrying her, and Riam nodded his head.

After a few hours, Sarada grew bored. Her head ached like crazy, and she had had enough of all this bumping around. Riam was breathing steadily, trying his hardest not to give away he was tired. Nonetheless, beads of sweat dotted his forehead and his steps faltered every so often.

Aderu had her gaze maintained on the trees ahead, green orbs darting to and fro. She held a concentrated demeanor, focused on getting to the land of lightning. Since the effects of the poison were dulled, Sarada could speak with more ease. "How far away is the land of lightning?" She asked Riam, who answered breathlessly. "Another week, maybe? I haven't calculated the specific time." His eyes flickered from her to the line of trees ahead. She sighed and resigned to resting her head.

Nightfall arrived quickly, and the trio stopped to rest. Sarada looked up at the night sky, watching the leaves flit through the air. The moon shone, taunting her with memories of late night training and missions with her team.

 _"Come on!" Boruto told her, which annoyed the heck out of her. He was behind her, for hokage's sake. "If you haven't noticed, I'm faster than you!" Sarada snapped at him. It was their first nighttime rescue, which involved… you guessed it. A cat._

 _Sarada recalled the stout woman wiping her eyes, telling them about a black and brown cat with a red ribbon around its neck. "Her name is Faxoni." She told the children, glint of despair in her eyes. Sarada smacked Boruto when he groaned. Sarada was summoned back to the real world by Konohamaru-sensei's voice speaking to them in hushed tones. "The neko was spotted up at the base of the hills up ahead. Circle coordinates-" He rambled on a bunch of numbers, and the students all gave him a curt nod._

 _They then set off to their assigned positions. Sarada dashed through the forest, seemingly a shadow to the untrained eye. Rolling her eyes at the loud, thumping noises coming from Boruto's sector, she stealthily snuck towards her spot. "Here, neko neko." She hissed quietly, waiting for the dumb animal._

 _There. Sarada turned her head towards flashing green eyes in the underbrush, seeing a small, white tail whip through the air. Sarada practically flew through the air, landing silently into the bushes. To her surprise, Mitsuki had trapped the cat between his arms and was lifting it up. The cat snarled and slipped through his grasp. Mitsuki reached towards the feline, restraining from wasting chakra and using his jutsu. Sarada saw an opportunity and crept near the spitting cat._

 _She started cooing softly, to encourage the animal to scoot to her. The cat obliged, moving slowly towards Sarada. Finally, it leapt into the girl's arms. Sarada cheered in her mind, but rocked the cat softly so it didn't jump away. Giggling with Mitsuki, she headed towards the village, and to pick up Boruto._

 _After retrieving the blonde boy, the three started full-speed in the direction of the village. Once they got there, they handed over the cat to the joyous woman. Hugging "Faxoni-darlingpoo" she didn't look at them once. But after giving the cat a closer scrutiny, the woman shook her head and told then told them "This isn't my cat."_

Sarada smiled in the moonlight, eyes shining with sadness. Boruto was forced to carry the cat back, and find the right one. It gave him scars for weeks .A single tear fell from her eye, dripping down like the poison Aderu used on her. It splattered onto a leaf, glinting beautifully.

She looked at the green heart, and saw Boruto's face. Her mother, and her father, and Konohamaru-sensei, Hokage-sama, and she collapsed. Rough, dry hiccups echoed through the forest, and hot salty tears fell from her face. She screamed into the night, and the birds took off with a screech.

Putting her head in her hands, Sarada sobbed quietly. Aderu had placed an electric collar on her, as well as a tracking device. A move from her spot and she would be shocked. Tingles rose up and down her spine, and she ignored the feeling of bad luck. Wiping her tears from her cheeks, Sarada curled into a small ball. She fell into an uneasy slumber, listening to the cries of a Screech owl in the distance.

 **Did you like it? Review and favorite! Thank you all! Help me improve with criticism (Nice Criticism) too… next one will take a much shorter wait time! LUV YA**

 **Diamondfishy**


	3. Chapter 3

**AAAAAAYYY! SO, my family bought a new house!**

 **That info doesn't affect you whatsoever.**

 **Moving on, I really hope this a good chapter. I haven't**

 **Written it yet, but I won't come back to this note.**

 **I'll say at the end.**

-Diamondfishy

Boruto blasted rasengan into rock over and over. He dug down deep, shoveling away loose soil. _Damn_ , He thought, digging passageways into the already most confusing cave he had ever seen. Ninja were swarming the cave like bees, responding instantly to a report made by some villager man. They were elite at catching sound, but there was construction going on right next to him. The sounds he made were nothing compared to the strong machines drilling downwards, shaking the very earth. They were powered with the same fundamental rules of rasengan, using wind chakra to turn the mills giving energy to the excavator. His chakra scent would be hard to discover, as well as extra hard to find because of his "additions" to the maze of rock and crystal.

He abruptly paused as his ear twitched, making him aware to the padding of dogs nearby. _Hatake Kakashi._ Boruto began aiming upwards, desperate to avoid the elite anbu leader. Stray pebbles and shards showered him, tangling into his blonde hair. Kakashi-san was crazy strong. All of a sudden, the boy stopped, listening to occasional barks and yelps. Young Boruto had a plan up his sleeve, and he was sure to use it.

Silently trying to spit out the dirt in his mouth, Boruto snuck towards the spot Kakashi was most likely to be. Sure enough, the white-haired past hokage was standing in traditional anbu wear. Boruto smirked, then pulled out his copy of Jiraiya's secret edition. No one had it except for the 7th hokage, but his son picked up a few tricks.

Using a decoy in place of the perverted novel was brilliant, because most people would think Naruto would notice easily. Nope. He had a dislike for such awful, dirty books, and strongly disapproved anyone who read them. Naruto also thought ramen was made by angels and dipped in a pot of happiness, then boiled in rainbows. Boruto was getting off track. He disappeared into a crystal (They were actually chakra put in such a way that it appeared to be a sharp diamond, but the ninja wouldn't know that because it was devised specifically to fend off exactly that. Boruto stumbled upon a lair early on, filled with controls. He didn't know why, but soon found out.) And slunk into the depths of the chakra water.

Eyes intent on not missing every move Kakashi made, Boruto singled out his only escape route. It was behind the man, a bit to the right. If he wanted to get out safely, He would have to distract Kakashi and his dogs to the left, where a tunnel leading to his dead-end routes would begin. Inside the crystals, you transport yourself through them. The thing was, they didn't start until you were fairly under. This left no way to get back up using this method of transportation. Sticking his head into a pocket of air, he sucked in a big breath, ready to put his reckless plan into action.

Boruto swam through goops of "crystal", often poking his head out discreetly to get a sense of where he was. He had reached the tunnel. It was dark, only illuminated with glinting gems and stones. Gulping down his fear, boruto reached towards a piece of dry jerky in his backpack. Reeling back his arm, he threw the meat farther into the cave. Immediately, he heard frenzied barking and a man's shouts. The dogs bounded up, drooling heavily. Boruto rolled his eyes when he heard a man's muttering. _Should've trained them better_ He thought, annoyed that Kakashi didn't even come to investigate. Biting his lip, Boruto hurled Jiraiya's secret book into Kakashi's view, but close enough that it was in the tunnel. He watched anxiously as Kakashi's ear twitched, then he came running down the corridor. Using an old fishing line, Boruto pulled the book further down the passage, and Kakashi was hooked. His eyes were trained on the book, a slight blush dusting his cheeks.

Boruto stretched, relieved to be out in the bright morning sun. He had made it into a forest with birds chirping, rodents chittering, and... Senbon? Boruto dodged to the right as 3 sharp needles whizzed towards him. They missed, instead embedding themselves into the tree behind him. He groaned, and turned around to face his attacker. His eyes widened in surprise as a young boy made his way through the leaves. The boy stopped to stare at the sight of metal sticking out of wood, then immediately turned around and started apologizing profusely. "I-I'm so sorry! Are you hurt? Really, I'm sorry!" Boruto chuckled and told the boy he was fine. "Would you mind telling me how far I am from the land of lightning?"

"Oh, you're a day away. Where are you from, mister?" The child said.

"The land of fire." Boruto replied, smiling at the boy's eagerness.

"Wow! My name's Yamada!" The little boy smiled, revealing a set of glimmering teeth.

"Anyway, why were you throwing senbon at me?"

"Oh, I'm training to be an elite ninja!" He made several chopping and kicking hand motions, all of them weak and shaky.

Boruto coughed, hiding his laugh. "Do you mind pointing me in the direction of the Land of lightning?"

"Sure. It's over to the east, after you cross a lake." Yamada waved his hand and ninja ran away, making a point to do various unnessacery flips and somersaults. Boruto rolled his eyes and walked away, shifting his pack.

Sarada blinked and opened her eyes, her captors standing above her. The rough forest ground had made her back and neck ache terribly, and she had already suffered 13 nights of this. Only twice did they sleep in an actual inn, both cheap and in small towns. Riam had softened his eyes, but Aderu was firm and strict. Somehow Sarada had grown to like Riam. _Jeez, talk about Stockholm syndrome_ Sarada thought, annoyed with herself. Riam picked her up and hauled her onto his back, a little more careful then before.

"How many more days do we have left?" Sarada asked, tired of feeling like she was riding a charging rhino.

"We should arrive tomorrow." Aderu answered, her sharp tone like knives.

Sarada gasped with relief, she was finally going to have an opportunity to slip away from the electric collar!

Riam gave her a pointed look, but didn't say anything. All of a sudden, Aderu stopped, sensing another being. She turned around and made a hand signal for shadow clones. Her three clones darted swiftly into the brush.

Then the arrows came.

 **I'm so SORRY! I STARTED IN MAY AND THE SUMMER CAME AND I LOST THE USB ANDI WAS SAD AND I COULDN'T WRIIIIITE! I understand this is all my fault and I take full responsibility for this. Also I lost my phone today in my house. I'm crying in a pit. Please share and favorite this story, even though im a terrible person yay.**

 **-Diamondfishy**


End file.
